The present invention relates to a new and novel intraluminal graft/stent and for a method of implantation and is more specifically related to an intraluminal graft/stent which is particularly well suited for non-invasive treatment of aortic aneurysms and diseased blood vessels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,620, incorporated herein by reference, discloses an intraluminal graft/stent having inner and outer layers or tubes of resilient material suitable for implantation in a blood vessel. According to the invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,620, inner and outer tubes of flexible, semi-rigid material suitable for insertion in a blood vessel for long periods of time are joined together at their opposite ends such that a space or chamber is defined between the inner tube and the outer tube when such tubes are in their expanded position. The unit defined by such joined together inner and outer tubes is collapsed to a size permitting its insertion via the fernoral artery of the patient. Using an expandable catheter, the unit is then inserted via the femoral artery to the site of the blood vessel to be repaired. When thus properly positioned, the catheter expands the unit. Suitable plastic material is then introduced into the chamber and, upon filling, the intraluminal graft is firmly engaged at its opposite end to the interior wall of the blood vessel.